


Предопределение

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: Freude [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, First Meetings, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Summary: Зарисовка по словам: [сон, связь, рана].
Series: Freude [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940359





	Предопределение

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка по словам: [сон, связь, рана].

Это был обычный дурацкий сон, каких в течение жизни снится немало.

На обеспокоенные вопросы приближенных Хабари отвечал светлой улыбкой человека, который просто немного не выспался. Не стоило делать из этого проблему, так он считал. Впереди был новый день, еще один день, приветствующий новоиспеченного Синего Короля, и такому особенному человеку стоило наполнить его особенным смыслом, не дав затеряться серой будничной тенью среди других. 

Как оказалось, день и сам не собирался упускать возможности надолго врезаться в память, ведь именно в этот день Хабари Джин впервые встретился с Красным Королем. 

— Эй, а может, мне просто сжечь тебя и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет? 

Никогда прежде он не принимал сновидений близко к сердцу, но, лишь увидев кривую ухмылку человека по имени Кагуцу Генджи, уже тогда отдававшую тревожными оттенками безумия, Синий Король мгновенно пережил весь свой ночной кошмар заново, от начала и до конца, не выпуская меча из рук и сражаясь будто на грани реального мира и мира по ту сторону сознания. Его словно пытались о чем-то предупредить. 

Пламя, вырвавшееся на свободу и преодолевшее свои пределы, пламя, желающее лишь еще большего высвобождения, пока не спалит всё вокруг. Пламя, способное охватить весь мир, если на то хватит воли его владельца. Но человек ли владеет пламенем или же пламя его порабощает? Вряд ли Третий Король, весь отдавшийся сейчас сражению со впервые достойным противником, задумывался о подобном. 

Хабари помнил невыносимый жар, охвативший его этой ночью, помнил красное марево, застилавшее собой землю и небо, поглотившее воздух. Это саморазрушение — Кагуцу им упивался. И Синий Король проснулся от того, что его сила сработала сама по себе, образуя защитный барьер. Он списал это на то, что ещё не научился ею достаточно хорошо управлять, но на самом деле... 

Это было лишь началом пути к его концу, как любая жизнь, лишь появившись на свет, начинает стремиться к смерти. 

— Остановись, или я сам тебя остановлю. Неужели ты не понимаешь, для чего дана тебе эта сила? 

Говорил не желающему слушать не желающий признавать, что связь между ними, как между буквальными противоположностями, была скреплена еще до того, как состоялся их первый бой. 

На теле Джина не было еще ни царапинки, а на душе уже зияла готовая распуститься букетом кровавого ликориса рана — фантомное ощущение, преследовавшее его до самого последнего момента, пока он, наконец, не понял, что же оно означало. 

Его "Иду на Вы" звучало приговором. Но каждый Король в конечном итоге выносит приговор лишь самому себе. 


End file.
